Ben 10's Final Day
by Apha1wolvespack5
Summary: Not all is what you watch. See through my eyes how Ben's life would play out and end. In a Ben 10 oneshot.  doesn't show all his life but you'll get the jis of it  Has Kevin, Ben, and Gwen in it.  mostly Kevin and Ben


Kevin now in his late thirties has his black hair now some what long in the front but buzzed in the back. He wears a long black trench coat unbuttoned with a deep blue color jeans, black & white converse, with a light gray shirt, and rapped around his neck with both ends against his chest was a green & black striped scarf. He is following a African American female nurse down a small all white hallway. When she stopped at the end of the hallway she stepped aside showing in front of them a white steel door with a clipboard hooked to it right under the small window.

"Please try not to mention the following names on the chipboard as these are the most commune ones he speaks of anther then that simply nock on the door when your done" the girl says gesturing with her now extended arm and hand to the clipboard before unlocking the door. Kevin walked up to the door and picked up the clipboard it reading "please do not use the names listed below: Heatblast, Diamondhead, Upgrade, Alien X, Big Chill, Humungousaur". Kevin then put the clipboard back on the hook and opened the door stepping inside. The girl closed and locked the door behind him.

Kevin scanned the all white patted room before spotting Ben in a all white jumpsuit sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest facing the wall. Kevin untied his scarf letting it hang around his neck then approached Ben. "Hey Ben long time no see" Kevin called out with a low tone as he sat down on the floor a couple feet behind Ben with his legs folded. Ben's head rose and turned slightly as he looked though the small gap his now real long chocolate brown hair allowed him to see who it was that was talking to him. When Ben noticed it was his one and only friend Kevin as he always have been his only friend Ben smiled and turned himself around.

Ben was now in his early thirties only years behind Gwen as she was in middle of them. Ben looked around past Kevin before asking him where his cozen was. Kevin shook his head "Gwen isn't coming anymore remember?" Kevin says with a sad smile. "Oh I must of forgot hm why was it she didn't want or I mean isn't coming to visit anymore?" Ben asked. "its to danger's for her here plus she needs to stay home with our son anyways" Kevin says to Ben and Ben looks to the ground sadly "well I'm glad to see your still part of the team Kevin" Ben says pointing to the scarf then go's on to say "even through I don't understand why Vilgax lets you visit me".

Kevin sighed "He still thinks he's imprisoned by Vilgax" Kevin thinks to himself then asked "Ben do you still hear the "aliens"?". Ben looks up to Kevin then to his wrist "even though Vilgax took my wristwatch I can hear them, feel them, they want me back in command" Ben replies. "what "aliens" do you hear this time Ben?" Kevin asks his friend Ben smiles and says "Heatblast".

-**Heatblast Ben's first "alien"**

Ben was ten years old then and it was the last day on school before summer can begin the last couple of months before summer Ben had been depressed and a loner for his parents wanted to get separated. Ben blamed himself for his parents problems as all children do and was kinda glad that his grandfather Max was coming to get him for the summer. He didn't even make it home before his grandfather showed up to and picked him up but when he found his cozen Gwen in the rusty RV Ben merely through a fit. After a streen talking to from his grandfather Ben gave up on it.

It was still the middle of the day when they settled in a RV camp not to far from town. Max sat Ben down at the picnic table and handed him a small box within the box was a green and black wristwatch Ben's favorite colors. Ben smiled and put it on and asked his grandfather why did he get this for no reason and his grandfather replied with "its an early birthday gift". With that Ben wanted to show his parents but know his grandfather wouldn't take him all the way back home but found a nice elderly couple who wouldn't mind so he sneaked out of camp and got a ride from them home. When then got in town they dropped him off at a park lucky for him it's the one near his house the old lady said to be back here by nine if he wants a ride back.

Ben thanked them before running off to his house once he got there he walked up the path and up the steps to the porch but stopped when he heard his parents fighting. Looking in through the front window he saw his parents fighting it looked like his dad was drunk and his mother was angry because his dad was drunk which in return made Ben angry which grow to critical rage when witnessing his dad starting to beat his mom. Ben dropped to his knees mad tears forced they're way out and rushed down his red with hate checks when a voice called out to him.

"_Start a fire, Ben" _the voice said Ben's pink puffed up eyes widen "who said that?" Ben asked with a whimpering whisper. _"I did" _the voice replied Ben looked around finding no one near or around him. "who is I?" Ben asked still with a whisper as he stared at the ground his eyes now fixed on his bran new wristwatch. "just call me…Heatblast, now start a fire" the voice demanded Ben rose an eyebrow and asked "why?". _"you hate your father for what he does to you and your mother when he's drunk right? well light the house on fire then it will kill him and your mom is smart she'll escape then we'll blame the bullies at your school after all your camping right now no body will expect you."_ Heatblast expanse to Ben.

To Ben this sounded perfect but what about his stuff and his dog. Then Heatblast said _"Dogs are smart too and your mom will be so happy that she's finally rid herself of that no good, low down bastered that she's buy all new stuff" _with that being said Ben struck a match that he so happens to find on the floor and lit his house on fire then noticed the time. Ben ran off being it was almost nine once he got to the part he could see the smoke rising out from behind the near by houses and a fire truck making its way to that area. Under Ben's breath he whispered "good luck mom" then got into the car to were they drove off heading to the camp site. Ben got out of the car and thanked the nice couple before heading to his grandfather's camp where Max and Gwen were sitting Max looked angry and Gwen looking entertained for what was about to go down.

-**Back to the present day**

"Have you forgiven Heatblast for killing not only father but your mother too, Ben?" Kevin asks Ben who is looking down to his wrist still smiling. "it was an accident who would of thought that my mother wouldn't leave that drunk even when the house was on fire and here I thought they wanted to be separated" Ben says as the dark memory resurfaces making Ben's smile lessen. "is that the only "alien" you've been hearing?" Kevin asks with a small smile in hopes he wasn't hearing anymore then one. "no Humungousaur calls out to me" Ben says his smile now gone as is Kevin's.

-**Humungousaur Ben's most problem "alien"**

Ben is now a teenager he lives with his cozen Gwen now and is going to high school. No body even figured out that Heatblast killed Ben's parents not even grandfather Max know about it. Ben didn't much like school not when he was younger not now but he go's because he has to. One day Ben, Gwen, and Kevin Ben's friend he made over the summer. Yes Kevin and him had a rocky start and some problem through out time but they're good now.

So the three were at a tennis game and Ben had been staring at the not only winning side but the side playing for they're school player. Then young girl with a pink jacket, white jean skirt, and short black hair, her name is Julie. See by now Ben thinks all these voices are of aliens coming from the wristwatch his grandfather gave him scenes they started after he got it but lucky for him he hasn't heard them in awhile. Ben finally asks her out with help from Gwen and Julie says yes to date Ben. On they're forth date Ben and Julie are at Julie's place her parents are out of town and things between them are getting heated.

Ben kisses Julie's neck making her moan in pleasure as Ben slides her top off along with her bra. She works at his parts finally getting them off before she moves her hands to his chest feeling it under his black shirt. Ben sits down onto the middle of her parent's bed where Julie climbed onto his lap. Spreading her legs so that her knees were on ether side his hips this made her skirt rise some as she slowly came down on his member. Going up and down over and over again making herself moan but something didn't feel right with Ben and this feeling made Ben stop Julie.

Once he explained it to her she got mad and helped him figure that feeling out by saying he's gay. This shocked Ben but could that be true as he dressed and wondered if such is try Julie went on and on about him using her and how he's such a bad person and how gay he was. This angered Ben and before he know it a voice yelled at Ben _**"SHUT THAT BITCH UP!" **_the voice yelled and demanded as Ben already know this voice it was Humungousaur. Humungousaur just kept yelling it over and over again making Ben snap ending with him beating the shit out of Julie. When he came back from rage he found himself standing over Julie's broken body.

Ben scared and mad at himself he called 911 then fed then scene. After getting far away from Julie's place and on the way to Gwen's house he came across one of his old middle school bullies. The bully has long given up on being a bully but when seeing Ben he asked if he wanted to buy some drugs. Ben replied with shacking his head but instead forced himself on the drug dealer. Finding out later that evening that Ben was indeed gay.

-**Present day again**

Kevin nodded not knowing much of that day then the fact that Julie died later that day in the hospital. Ben smiles as in remembering a good memory then it disappeared and he looked to Kevin and asked "Did Julie say she forgave me when you asked her? Foe me". Kevin forced a smile and nodded noting that Ben still doesn't know she's dead. "well is that the last "alien" you have heard lately?" Kevin asks with a yawn as it was getting late or he was tired it is hard trying to tell what time of day it was there. "no that's it" Ben says now with a small smile.

"Kevin I've missed you and your name calling" Ben says turning his head to the side some. Kevin chuckles and says "we are past the age of name calling Ben" Ben nods and says "I also miss Max". "your grandfather?" Kevin asks Ben not sure if that's what he met but when Ben nodded he got his answer. "he died shortly after you got "imprisoned" here, Ben it was cancer no one know he had it until it was to late…I'm sorry" Kevin says feeling sad for Ben and that Max set him straight so he was like a grandfather to him to. Ben's eyes started watering then Kevin got up.

"I'm so sorry Ben but there's more bad news" Kevin said and Ben looked up to him with tearing eyes. "I'm not coming back here" Kevin says as he ties his scarf then reaches into his pocket. This saddened Ben even more but before he could say anything Kevin handed him a small red pile and his wristwatch. Ben smiled then and put on his wristwatch before asking Kevin what the pile was for. Kevin smiled some and said "its to help power your wristwatch but take it when I leave ok?".

"ok" Ben said with now a huge smile. Kevin knocked on the door and waited for the lady to open the door. "hey Kevin" Ben called out to his friend "yes Ben?" Kevin looked at him "see you on the outside" Ben gladly says as if he was already planning on what to do once he's out. "yes Ben one day we'll see each other again" Kevin says and walks out the door. Half way down the hallway Kevin thought to himself…

"I am truly sorry my friend for being mean to you all those years ago and I;m sorry for what I've just done to you but I couldn't stand it anymore. People looking at to thought that small window talking about how much of a crazy person you are, how much they laugh at you. I just couldn't let you live your life like that in this loony been for that I'm sorry but we will meet again some day".

Hours later Kevin gets home to Gwen shutting the door behind him upon arrival. His son Jack only six runs up to him and Kevin picks him up. "Mommy crying" Jack says in his little kid way with that Kevin set him down and went to the kitchen finding Gwen crying into her hands sitting at the kitchen table. "what's wrong?" Kevin asks his wife and she replies with "I wish I went with you today for Ben has just passed away". Kevin squeezes her shoulder and breaths in "he's in a better place now".

As Gwen got up and hugged Kevin tightly still crying Kevin thought to himself about Ben for the last time "Your secrets are safe with me" for Kevin is the only one who knows all of what Ben had done.


End file.
